


Death Of A Prince

by RyftWyrd



Series: Warfell: Romance of Nations [4]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Ambitious Papyrus, Dark, Death, Flowey remembers, Gen, Multi, No Smut, Papyrus is smart, Rating - 16 years or older, Sans and Papyrus have a healthy brotherly relationship, Slow Burn, Tags Subject to Change, Transgender FtM Reader, Underfell AU - Warfell, Violence, Warfell, Yandere Frisk, first draft, male reader - Freeform, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyftWyrd/pseuds/RyftWyrd
Summary: *Being rewritten*
Relationships: Frisk/Asriel (one-sided), Papyrus & Flowey, Papyrus & Sans, Papyrus/Reader, Toriel & Frisk
Series: Warfell: Romance of Nations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/860512
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Death Of A Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Norasilotak, your comment is out of context now ;P 
> 
> This is the teaser for the first chapter, the full thing will be posted when I finish it.

Golden hands tremble under the glaring scrutiny of narrowed eyes. Upon becoming aware of noise, look up. Screaming. All screaming. No peace. No comfort. Screaming. Pain. In pain, all in pain, but can’t help. Can’t help. Scrunch eyes closed. Concentrate.

Peek open. All still the same. All screaming. Anger rushes in small pounding chest. Humans did this. Humans will pay. Humans will die.

One and only time the soul agrees with the soul. Reach out. Clench fists in time. IF no help from humans, IF no rest from screaming, THEN alter reality’s fabric.

Darkness. Peace. Rest. Wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
